


A Case of Identity part 4

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Sherlock tosses Myc from the flat, and some things finally get said.





	

Sherlock tried to calm his nerves on the way home, he made lists, both Pro and Con about whether or not he should tell John how he felt and it ended up a tie; he leaned his forehead against the seat in front of him and sighed.

"Baker Street."

Sherlock threw the cabbie a few pounds and made himself get out of the cab. He looked at the door and saw the knocker was straightened.

"What the -"

Mrs. Hudson opened the door and rolled her eyes upward towards the flat. "He seemed content to stay, at least he knew not to sit in John's chair. Didn't want tea. Left him up there, I don't think he can install anything himself, but you might want to check after he leaves. I'll keep her down here with me. And if you need me to watch her tonight, Mrs. Turner canceled on me, so I'm free." Sherlock breathed out a long sigh of relief, and wondered not for the first or last time(he was sure) what he would do without her. 

"Thank you, Mrs. H." He kissed her forehead, then charged up the steps to face his brother.

Mycroft turned as the door flew open. "Brother -"

"Not a good day. What is it?"

"Ahh. I see."

"NO. No, you don't. I haven't seen you since, hmmm, can't remember how long it's been. Must be something -"

"Case."

"Nope. I think we are even by now, don't you think?"

"Aren't you even a bit curious?" Mycroft smirked at him in the way that used to get under his skin, but it seemed he had grown immune to it over the last couple of months.

Sherlock shook his head. "Busy, Mycroft, have plenty on my plate, you know, with Rosie and the occasional case. I don't need your scraps. I'm sure you have some larger fish to fry? Or at least some underlings to frighten?"

Mycroft took in his brother's expression and nodded, then stood and picked up his umbrella. "Good luck, brother mine, you won't need it, however, I do believe you have nothing to be nervous about -"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at his brother for a moment, then whispered, "Please, Myc, I need time to - "

Mycroft bowed slightly in Sherlock's direction then left the flat, closing the door quietly behind him.

 

Be home in a bit, want me to stop and get something to make for dinner? - J

 

Damn, he was coming home early. Of all days. Hell.

 

Mrs. H is watching Rosie tonight, there's a new Ethiopian place that just opened? - S

Sounds great, it's a lovely afternoon for once, feel like a walk? - J

 

Walk. Yes. Good, a walk would help.

 

Great. See you soon. - S

Damn. Too much? No, that seemed normal, right? Normal, breathe, breathing, breathing is normal, necessary. Breathing isn't so boring -

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock blinked and found John kneeling in front of him.

"John?"

"Are you okay?" John had laid his hand along Sherlock's tight jaw and was looking at him differently, in a way he had always dreamed of, but had never believed would ever happen.

"Uhm. You got home fast, I wasn't expecting -"

"One of Myc's ubiquitous sedans -"

"Oh." Of course, he couldn't help himself. Sherlock rolled his eyes, then cleared his throat. "Before we do anything else, you need to know something."

"I love you."

Sherlock opened his mouth, then froze and tried to blink. Damn. That's not how I planned this, okay, I didn't really plan anything, but that was not how it was supposed to go.

"Sherlock?" John was smiling at him, a smile that Sherlock had never seen before, it made his eyes turn glittery and every dimple, every damn dimple was dimpling, every crinkle was crinkling at him.

"Yeah, I, uhm, I love you too. Walk?"

"In a minute. First, though," John leaned into him and kissed him deliberately and sweetly for a moment, then pulled back and gazed into Sherlock's blown eyes. "Okay?"

"Can you do that again?" Sherlock mumbled when he remembered that words were useful at times.

John did it once more, but even slower, he took his time to kiss every bit of Sherlock's lips, as if trying to memorize them.

Sherlock pulled away and nodded. "Just wanted to be sure the first one wasn't a fluke."

"Nope. I mean it, just sorry it's taken me so long to see, I didn't know, because, yes, I'm an idiot, but you know that, and then, I did. I took this afternoon off, because I needed to tell you, the minute I realized, the instant I wasn't afraid any longer."

"Walk?"

"Walk."

Sherlock stood and grabbed John's hand and dragged him to the door and down the steps to Mrs. Hudson's door. "Mrs. H, we are going out for a walk, back later, may get some dinn-"

Mrs. Hudson opened the door, with Rosie in her arms, took one look at them and shook her head. "About time. I had almost given up on you two. GO!"

Sherlock grinned at John, squeezed his hand, and they went.


End file.
